homemadeuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Seekerbeast
Seekerbeasts are incredibly tall, bird-like abstractians who roam the open savannahs of their homeworld. Information One of the tallest of all abstractians, Seekerbeasts wander the great open savannah as if on stilts, constantly on the look out for their favorite meal, the Densect. Scientific Classification Domain: Dikaryota "Two Nuts" (Complex Organisms with a Nucleus & a Protonucleus) Kingdom: Apatophysis Deceptive Form (Apatophysids aka the Abstractians) Phylum: Orthonodos "Straight Node" (Abstractians with Notochords) Series: Ovozita (Ovozitans -- Abstractians with amniotic eggs) Class: Avimimus "Bird Mimic" (Abstractians with a passing similarity to birds) Order: Belluscelida "Beautiful Hind Leg" (Belluscelidans -- Stilt-legged Avimimids) Family: Velocidromeus "Speedy Runner" (Dowsers -- Belluscelidans with multi-use proboscises) Genus: Suchenboskein "Seeking to Feed" (Seekers) Species: Klumsig "Awkward" (Seekerbeast) Binominal Name: Suchenboskein klumsig Statistics Species Type: Warm-blooded Terrestrial Abstractian Lifestyle: Solitary Forager Hunt/Forage Success Rate: 100% Forage (90% success rate) Armor: Seekerbeasts do not possess armor of any kind, and thereby rely on various other defensive means. Defenses: A Seekerbeast's main defense is its incredibly long, stilt-like legs, which provide powerful kicks. Unfortunately, adults are so tall that they must kick carefully, or miss their intended target entirely, swinging high over its head. Their secondary defense is running away, as their legs are so long they can take them great distances. Weapons: The only item in a Seekerbeast's arsenal used specifically for offense is their multipurpose proboscis, which sticks straight out of their "face". This is used to pierce into Densect hives, where the creature will then extend its several-meter long tongue. It will then whip its tongue around and probe the various passageways and tunnels within the hive, the stickiness of the tongue catch Densects it encounters. Once full, it will dart back into the proboscis and swallow the prey. Tools: Seekerbeasts utilize their two, massively muscled arms to manipulate objects (to a very small extent), hold onto densect hives while they drill into them, and to lift themselves off of the ground after rest or when a female leaves her nest to feed. Method of Eating: [[image:Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|thumb|As they appear in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story.]]Pierce Densect hive with multipurpose proboscis, and extend tongue. Catch as many Densects as possible and reel tongue back in, swallowing all prey caught to the sticky organ. Small prey pushed through powerful and quick muscle contractions into the stomach, which quickly breaks down the chitin shells and then passes the remains into the singular intestine, which absorbs the nutrients. Waste is excreted out of the opposite end of the digestive tract. Reproductive Rate: Sexual maturity is reached after 3 years. Reproduce during the cooler months, to prevent harsh times on their young. Gestation: 2 weeks then lays eggs -- eggs are lain in shallow nests dug out of the dirt, forming a slight bowl shape. Females lay on the nest for much of the time it takes for the eggs to hatch, only leaving the nest to feed on the nearest Densect hive. Most nests are built quite close to Densect hives, to minimize time it takes to return to the nests. Offspring Incubation: 2.5 weeks until eggs hatch after being laid. Number of Offspring: 2 eggs per clutch Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity): 42% -- By laying only two eggs per clutch and by being a non-sapient species, many offspring do not survive past maturity. Of these deaths, about 37% are killed by local ovivores before hatching even occurs, and another 60% are killed by predators. 3% are killed by various accidents such as drownings or falls and such. Singular/Plural: Seekerbeast/Seekerbeasts Evolutionary History Related Species *Dowsingbeast Trivia *The Seekerbeast was a creature originally created for the game Graffiti Kingdom. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:LIFE Category:Non-sapient Species Category:Carnivore Category:Insectivore